Powers of the World
by Reverse Rebirth
Summary: Naruto finds out at a young age that Kyuubi is present in his body. He trains from that time gaining new powers and finding out about his own bloodline. He will need all these things to confront all the enemies he will face and protect those he holds dear
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in my story from Naruto.

Summary: Naruto finds out at a young age that Kyuubi is present in his body. He trains from that time gaining new powers and finding out about his own bloodline. He will need all these things to confront all the enemies he will face and protect those he holds dear. NaruHina and others

Well this is my first fan fiction so I don't know how good it will be. This chapter doesn't give many details and merely introduces the storyline. Well I hope you enjoy.

"text" – Regular speech

**"text" – Kyuubi speech**

'text' - thoughts

* * *

**The Beginning**

I'm running as though death itself is chasing me and yet I still don't know why. I stumble across a cave only to be cornered by whatever it is that's chasing me. Two large red eyes loom over me and right before that feral face comes near me…

"AHH!"

It was only a dream…and yet it felt so real. Oh well It's about time to eat my morning meal anyways. I get myself out of bed and exit into the main hallway. Oh how I hated this orphanage. Everyone here neglects me as though I don't exist. The only person so far who has paid attention to me has been the old man, the third Hokage. At least I had him. He told me he was going to get me my own apartment so that I didn't have to deal with all this trouble at the orphanage.

"Hey you don't get your meal this morning you demon" an attendant stated with a smirk on his face "you can go ahead and leave now nobody wants you here, you should have died long ago" apparently, for whatever reason, he had decided to get drunk at 7:30 in the morning.

"I'm sorry sir… I'll leave you alone now" I stated nearly in tears. Why did they all treat me this way, it's as though I am being punished for being born. Of course, whatever I did wrong, whether I cooperated or not I was always in the wrong.

"Brat, don't act like you're innocent. For all I know you are probably planning to finish us all off in our sleeps." By now I had backed out through the back door into the garden.

Every ounce of my body told me to run but I couldn't bring myself to do it. As the man pulls out a kunai and charges at me an image pops up into my head. Those eyes, I know those eyes. All of a sudden as though instinct took over I run, the fastest I had ever ran in my life through the forest. I find a familiar cave and run into it.

"Wow I lost him" I stated to no one in particular.

"**No thanks to you brat" **where on earth had that voice come from. It sounded as though I was thinking it myself.

Eventually curiosity took over and I had to ask. "Who's there?" only to be answered by a deep chuckle.

"**I am a part of you just as your blood and skin. I am the one who made legend 7 years ago."**

"Huh?" confusion was definitely evident on my face. I never was the sharpest kunai in the pouch.

"**The first thing I am going to do is broaden your mind you dimwitted kit"**

"Who are you calling dimwitted!" I said while cursing words I should never have known

"**I am the great demon lord Kyuubi and have the privilege of being a part of you"**

"A part of me?"

"**Yes that bastard Yondaime sealed me inside of you"**

"Wait, you attacked Kanoha, you're evil!" I yelled in slight panic

"**I did not intend to kill anyone but I was forced into the act" Kyuubi stated, sadness evident in his voice "My mate was taken by a leaf-nin, forcing me into rage as I attacked your village. If only I had realized sooner that the leaf-nin was a defect. I'm sorry kit"**

"Don't worry" I say with a big grin on my face "We'll just get back at that man when I'm stronger"

"**Thanks kit"**

"Hey! Don't get soft on me. You're supposed to be the most feared demon in the land." I earned a chuckle for that one "Now is there some way I could talk to you without feeling like I'm insane. I'm talking to thin air."

"**Yes, during your training"**

"Train me?"

"**Yes I'm going to help you prove this village wrong"**

**

* * *

AN: Well there is the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be out in a little while. I am currently in the process of editing it. Well please feel free to compliment or critique my work. I'm always open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any characters in my story from Naruto.

Thank you for the positive reviews. Now I would like to ask the reviewers about the future story. Keep in mind that Naruto will be training with Kyuubi while he is in the academy but he will not gain any powers until after he becomes a genin.

Q1- I would like you to tell me how fast you think Naruto should progress.He will be spending about 5 years at the academy so by the end of those 5 years should he be equal in strength to a high-level genin or a mid-level chuunin? Other suggestions are okay as well.

- expect more questions in later chapters

"text" – Regular speech

**"text" – Kyuubi speech**

'text' – thoughts

* * *

**Starting a New Life**

I woke up to the devastating noise of my alarm clock. I think I've hit it at least once every morning for its inconvenient noises. But whoever made it should be making a fortune! It's nearly indestructible.

'Now where did I put that kettle?' I had just moved in a week ago, the week after I met Kyuubi. So far all we have done is talk about the kind of training I would be doing. He seems to like to keep a lot of things secret though as well. My lessons begin in 5 days time, a month before my first day in the academy. 'Oh there's the kettle' I thought smacking myself on the head.

But as fate would have it I would be forced to part with my morning ramen for I had a visitor at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said as I began walking toward the door.

I open the door to find the Hokage himself. "Hey old man" I greet him smiling the whole time.

"Hello Naruto I came to check up on how your new apartment is doing and to drop off all the information you'll be needing for school"

"The apartment is awesome! Thanks again and what information do I need?"

"It's all in this envelope, Class outlines, your teachers, holidays. This should last you the year" he said smiling kindly "You don't need your own equipment and utensils but you can bring your own if you wish"

"Wow I can't wait to meet more people my age…" suddenly I remembered something. "They're just going to treat me like their parents aren't they?"

"What ever do you mean Naruto?"

"Well the adults seem afraid for their children when they're near me. I hope these people aren't going to be like all the village children I've seen before."

"I'm sure they won't be. It may be awkward around them before they get to know you but I'm sure they'll come through. Also many of the children have parents who agree with me when I say that the way the village treats you is unacceptable."

"Thanks, that meant a lot" I quickly wiped a tear threatening to fall before putting on a fake smile. "Okay I had better eat breakfast now. Bye old man"

"Have a good day Naruto. I'll visit you on the day before school starts at the latest to see how you're doing."

"Okay I'll see you then"

"Now for Ramen!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air and running as fast as I could to my nearly instant meal.

After Ramen I decided to go get the things I would need for personal training. I knew a few places that would accept me if I went there so I headed of toward those places first.

I was able to find a lot of the things I needed such as blank scrolls, ink, more ramen, academy jutsu scrolls and I was lucky enough to get out with a few genin scrolls as well. Now all I needed were weapons and weights.

'Now where could I find those things' I thought walking toward where most of the ninja weapons stores were found.

"**You will need some new clothes as well" Kyuubi decided to add**

"But I like my outfit!" I whined

"**Kit you would be dead on your first mission. It basically screams 'Kill me' you wouldn't stand a chance"**

"Fine I'll get something new"

So off I went toward the clothing shop. Of course this was the only one that accepted me. It was run by really nice old woman and her grand-daughter. I looked around for what I liked with a few comments from Kyuubi along the way.

I left the store with my new outfit and headed to a ninja weapons shop across the street. I hadn't tried going in there before but hopefully it would be okay. When I entered the shop nobody was in sight but just to make sure I decided to make myself known.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"…" no answer

After standing at the door for a minute I decided to look around and locate what I needed. Kyuubi said I would need weights for my taijutsu and other ninja wares. I decided to get a set of each projectile weapon then decided to check on the different kinds of weights. While I was looking a man walked up to me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he said with a friendly smile

"Can you give me advice on weights?"

"Yes, yes of course. Here's the beginners weight shelf. What weight would you like?"

"I would like…"

"**10 pound weighted undershirt, 10 pound wrists and legs"**

"10 pound weights please. A 10 pound weighted undershirt and 10 pounds for each limb"

"You seem like you already know what you're doing" the man said with an amused smile

"Not entirely. What I need help with is the style of weights I need.

"What activities are you using them for?"

"**An offensive taijutsu style where power and speed are key as well as swordsmanship"**

Well this was news to me. He hadn't talked about it before but it sounds pretty cool now that I've heard it. I repeat to the man what Kyuubi told me and the man began to think to himself for a moment. Eventually he finished and asked me to follow him.

"How would you like to try out our newest Jounin training method?"

"Really I can? What is it?"

"It's a seal that is placed own the body which is used to constantly put stress on your muscles using your own chakra. The weight stays the same until you have felt comfortable with it for 5 days then it switches again and follows the process. It is quite the ingenious seal." He told me with excitement in his voice.

"How much will it be?" I asked looking at my almost empty wallet

"Free my boy. It's only a seal although it will hurt. I will teach you how to release it later."

He then sat me down and began drawing a seal upon the bottom of my wrist. After 15 minutes after all the seals were finished he told me to apply chakra to the centre of the point. I tried but still didn't know how so the man used his own chakra to activate the seal. The seal burnt for a short while but eventually died down.

"Now when the seal is active it will be a red colour okay? To deactivate it you simply wipe your blood over the seal and say 'kai'. Once it is deactivated it will become black."

"Thanks a lot Mr.-?"

"Call me Ken, Ken is fine. If you see my daughter at school remember to say hi. Her name is Ten-Ten."

"I will sir. Now all I need is 20 kunai, a pack of senbon and a pack of 20 shuriken"

"Of course"

He went over to the shelf and got my order for me then proceeded in telling me the price. I nearly fell over. I forgot how much these goods cost and I spent all the rest of my money on everything else.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm short on cash. I'll come back another time."

"Nonsense you can just work it off here."

"It would be bad for business if I was here sir I can't impose like that."

"Well everyone else is just too blind to see you for you but if you feel uncomfortable you can work in the forge with me okay?"

"Thank you so much"

"No problem kid. I'll see you on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays got it?"

"Yeah, and thanks again. Bye!"

"No problem kid"

"Oh and the names Naruto" I yelled back while I was running home thoughts of training running through my head. Maybe life in Kanoha wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: Naruto may seem a little mature for his age but keep in mind that he has been talking to Kyuubi and learning over that time. I never liked the idea of Naruto being an idiot so this will be changed in my sory.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm still lackingownership of Narutoor any characters in my story from Naruto.

Well here is the third chapter and I've enjoyed the reviews. I'm going to start replying to the reviews as of this chapter. So any questions you way have will be answered before I begin the story. Although I would like to reply to each one separately, to those who have mainly complimented my story I will merely give thanks as a whole due to how much space it may take up.

* * *

**Questions******

Q1 - Who should I pair Ten Ten with since she will be an important part of the story? I will be putting up an updated pollevery chapter until I believe I've gotten enough input.

Q2 - I plan on Putting Naruto and Hinata on a team together. Should I put them on a 2-man team and create a new character to fill in a 4-man team and a 3-man team for the remaining rookies or should I stick with a 3-man team for Naruto and Hinata? These results will also be posted in a poll.

Q3 - I plan on making the new character anyways so can you please provide me with some ideas on what she (yes a she) should specialize in?

* * *

**Review Responses**

**LbcLostKid -** Thank-you for pointing out my spelling error. Although it is a good idea I way not pursue a NaruTen relationship although I way decide to insert a few awkward moments in-between the two. Thanks for the review.

**VFSNAKE -** Yes, I do plan on him being the smartest in class. Even though I say this I still want him to be a mid-level student. The reason for this will be explained later. The Hokage probably won't know of Naruto and Kyuubi's connection until after he is a genin so keep reading and thank-you for the review.

**BlueTdragon -** Like I said in an earlier review, I won't be pairing Naruto and Ten Ten. I will most likely be pairing her with someone else so if you have any ideas post it in the reviews section.

**Dragon Man 180 -** I won't be following the Idea of Naruto's crush on Sakura. This is mainly because I never liked it very much in the manga/anime from seeing it I have decided not to follow the relationship. Now I plan on making Hinata so that she isn't as shy but Naruto probably won't find out that she likes him for a little while after they become genin. Your comment on Ten Ten will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Kai Dragoon -** Thank-you to the first person to anwser my question. I don't plan on Naruto liking Sakura and if anything I will merely make them close friends. Thanks for the review and keep the coming

Now to **narut0-fan101**, **naruto93** and **hope master**, thank-you for the positive reviews and I hope to get more from you in later chapters.

* * *

****

****

**New Friends and New Dreams**

"Finally it's training day!" I yelled as I exited my apartment

"**Yes kit, now tone it down before everyone goes deaf."**

"So what do we do first?"

"**First you walk to a secluded area in the forest"**

Before Kyuubi could even finish I was running toward a clearing I knew of in the forest. Upon arriving I was satisfied to find out that there was no one there. I quickly unpacked all my weapons and the target I made and waited for Kyuubi's instructions.

"**First you run 10 laps followed by 50 push-ups and 50-sit ups after which you get a 30 minute break."**

"Okay!" I yelled as I began to run.

Once I was done I was surprised to realize that I pushed myself just below my limit. Kyuubi must have known my abilities then. After some discussion on projectile weapons and methods of their use Kyuubi told me to begin. I started with shuriken and moved on ending with Kunai. Along the way Kyuubi would give me advice on how to throw them and tricks to hitting the targets.

"**No kit. Try flicking your wrist more and look at the target when you're throwing." **

"Okay"

This continued for a good hour or two until I was always hitting at least 4 inches from the centre at all times, with all three projectiles. From what Kyuubi said, I was a fast learner when I was encouraged.

Next up was chakra basics. I learned the basics on how to mold my chakra and the foundations of jutsu. I spent an hour after the chakra lesson trying to get the bunshin jutsu but failed at it each time. Finally Kyuubi stopped me and told me it was due to my large amount of chakra and little control. We decided to quit chakra training for the day and move onto taijutsu.

The taijustsu for Kyuubi was teaching me was his very own. It consisted of a group of forms used in different circumstances. The first one that I was to learn was Kyuubi's favorite. It involved using dodging methods followed by swift powerful attacks. The name of the style was Speed of a Demon. After an hour of training in the taijutsu form it was time to go back. I looked forward to all the training I was going to get. If I planned to prove the villagers wrong I would have to be the strongest person in Konoha, I would become the Hokage that surpasses all the rest.

I had just lied down to go to sleep when I found myself in a sewer. I kept wandering following a familiar presence. Finally I came across a huge cage with a seal upon it. I got closer only to hear a voice.

"**Hello Kit, so you've finally decided to visit my home"**

"Why do you live in such a dark place?"

"**It merely reflects your feelings kit. Until you can change it at will it will reflect the majority of your feelings which are your sad ones."**

"Well that sucks; can you teach me to change it?"

"**Okay but it is a little harder than it sounds. You must concentrate on what you want this place to look like until you feel like you can touch it and only then will it change."**

I did as instructed and after what seemed like an hour I was done. My mindscape, as Kyuubi calls it, was now an open meadow with a forest off to the side and a small lake in the middle. Kyuubi was no longer in his cage but instead wore a collar which emanates the same effects as the seal. From what Kyuubi told me, if the seal is removed there is a chance of me dying so I decided not to attempt to remove it.

"There that's better" I said giving my tenant a smile

"**Yes thank-you kit. Now is the time for mental training though."**

"Mental training?"

"**Yes, you are going to learn things from cooking to politics while you're here to broaden your knowledge of the world. These lessons will also include strategic planning and execution lessons to help you on missions."**

"This sounds hard…"

"**It will be but no one will call you an idiot again once I'm through with you"**

So then it my first mental lesson began. I was taught many things and Kyuubi, who also has power in this new mindscape would bring in the needed items for my learning experience. The strategy portion of the lesson consisted of many board games and mind problems. Kyuubi would show me battle images on how to fight in a group against a group, alone against a group, a small group against a large group and many other battle confrontations. The end of the lesson was spent going over infiltration methods for missions.

"**Now that your body has rested enough you can wake up. Besides you have work in an hour do you not?"**

"Yeah, okay see you later"

This would be my third day working with Ken. Basically all I do right now is keep the forge heated, organize loose metals and store the finished products, according to Kyuubi this would help me a lot with training due to the weight I'm lifting. Once school started I would be able to start making my own weapons. Since Kyuubi has such a large span of knowledge from being alive for so long he should be able to help me with my weapon making.

I wake up to find that it's exactly one hour before I need to visit Ken. Kyuubi makes a better alarm clock than that indestructible one which was currently in the laundry basket to keep its annoying sounds to a minimum. I take a quick shower, eat my morning meal and get dressed.

My new wardrobe consists of similar clothing but no longer many copies of the same clothes. I put on a pair of black cargo pants with white stitching on the pockets, a white shirt with the Konoha symbol on the left sleeve and the kanji for fox on the back swell as a cross on the right side (Think Chad off of Bleach's shirt when they visit soul society), white sandals, a checkered belt, black fingerless gloves and a black headband. Of course this could never be worn on a mission; it screams 'kill me' almost as much as my old one did. This outfit was just for around town. The kanji was just to mess with the villagers.

I head out and toward the shop a little earlier than usual but this way I can walk in peace. Nobody usually wakes up this early unless they're shinobi so I like it at this time. It's quiet and there are no cold stares.

After walking around for a bit I hear someone crying and make my way over to general direction I hear the sound from. There I find a girl around my age under a tree. I walk up to her in concern and decide to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently

"N…N…No" she got out in-between her sobs.

"What happened?" I asked kneeling in-front of her

"M...My father says that I…I'm an embarrassment"

"Why would he say that?" I asked a little confused as to why a father would say such a thing to his daughter

"**Not all parents are kind kit. Many are even abusive to their children." Kyuubi commented**

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had always pictured parents to be loving towards their children. But now that I think of it, this would most likely be the illusion of a child who has lived without parents.

"I…It's because I'm not a strong enough heir to the clan." she replied quietly starting to control her sobbing

"Maybe he is just worried about you. Maybe this is the only way he knows how to bring you up. I'm sure that he loves you."

"T..Thank-you" she said replacing her sobs with a stutter

"No problem, but you should get home now before he gets worried." I told her standing up and offering her a hand

"R..Right." she replied as she accepted my hand and stood up

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?"

"H..Hyuuga Hinata"

"Well nice to meet you Hinata. Maybe we'll see each other again in the academy"

"Y..Yes I would like that."

"Bye then" I said with a wave

"G..Good-bye" she replied bowing politely before running off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound

"Wow, a Hyuuga. Who would have thought" I said to myself before realizing I was late and running toward the shop.

After 15 minutes I ran into the store right on time. I was so happy I decided it would be okay to give a little shout.

"Ha, right at 6!" I yelled informing the man I was there

"Hey kid, you know what to do"

"Yes sir!" I said giving a mock salute which earned me a chuckle

After a couple hours of work I was given a break. I was sitting down quietly when Ken came up to me.

"You want a new task you could do when on break?"

"Yeah, that would be great"

"I want you to start testing the weapons and she-"he said pointing over to girl off to the side "-is going to help you"

"Who is she?"

"Oh sorry about that kid, forgot you haven't met her yet. Come on over honey" she began to walk over. She had her hair up in two buns and was carrying a box of weapons. "This would be my daughter. Her name is Ten Ten."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto" I said with a smile while extending my hand

"Ten Ten, it's nice to meet you too." She said taking my hand for a brief shake

"Now you two run along and start testing" Ken said shoving us out the door.

"I was wondering who was working with my dad. He said you were starting school this year. I've been there for a year already so if you need anything just come and see me. " she said pulling out the weapons from the box outside, separating them by weapon type.

"Okay, thanks"

"Here, we'll start with the kunai" she said passing me half of them.

We walked over to the area set out for projectile weapons and we began. From what I could see Ten Ten had very good aim with kunai and she almost always hit the centre of the target.

"Wow you're good" I said looking at the target and throwing my kunai at the target. By the end I was able to hit closer to the target than I could previously by about a quarter of an inch.

"Wow you aren't even an academy student yet and you can still hit that close? I would be proud of myself if I were you."

"So, what's next?" I asked looking at the different weapons

"Well those were the only projectile weapons so grab a sword for now"

"Won't we cut ourselves?" I asked a little worried

"Not with the ninjutsu my dad taught me" she said taking a short sword and saying "Weapon barrier no jutsu" she then proceeded to do the same with the katana I chose.

"Okay then, are we just sparing?" I asked feeling the blade finding I couldn't come half a millimeter from the blade at any time

"Yeah, just a spar"

We squared off and I started with a horizontal swing to her shoulder. She easily parried and swung at my right arm, my sword arm. I just barely blocked it with the flat end of my sword then pushed her back. I began attacking with advice from Kyuubi along the way. I saw her eyes widen as I began using the blade more efficiently as I began to adapt to it. Finally after a short while I managed to hit her sword arm. She dropped the sword from shock only to pick it up again and begin charging at me. I was barely dodging her blows since Kyuubi decided to let me attempt it on my own. In the end she hit me 3 times during her advance then we sat down huffing and puffing. After we calmed down we began to talk.

"Who would have thought you how to use a sword like that?" she asked after taking a sip of water from the canteen she brought out "I've been training my whole life with weapons and you are still able to match me"

"Well nobody taught me how to fight with a sword. I just began learning on the way. I've also had a high stamina my entire life so when I'm dodging I probably use twice as much energy as you would because I'm inexperienced. I would say that that's the main reason I was on par with you, you definitely have more skill than I do" I explained to her with a smile

After that was done we called it quits and I left for my house. I ate and got ready for bed, fully prepared for my next lesson I dozed off quite happy with my progress so far.

* * *

AN: Well now another chapter is finished. Remember to reply to my questions and keep giving me more questions as you see fit.


End file.
